Remembering Fire
by Spinestalker
Summary: There was something about fire that Sora missed desperately but he couldn’t remember what. Post KH2 AkuRoku RikuSora


**Title: **Remembering Fire

**Author: **Slytherinette

**Summery:** There was something about fire that Sora missed desperately but he couldn't remember what. Post KH2 AkuRoku Riku+Sora

-

Sora watched the flames engulf the wood of the fire, the embers dancing high into the night sky. The sweet smell of burning wood clashed nicely with the sea air. Even though the sun had set hours ago the air was still unseasonably warm for it being so early in the summer, but the sand beneath him was cool. The soundtrack of waves and laughter continued around him despite is contemplative state. Kairi and Selphie were talking and laughing; Tidus, Wikka, and some other boys were having some contest about manliness. To his left there was Riku. The other teen was silent; his eyes watching their friends mess around, contentment in his eyes.

But Sora's eyes were on the flames, the red and orange glow reflecting in his deep blue eyes. Summer stir something in him, and the fire's tendrils seemed to dance around his heart. He couldn't place the burning sensation, the tightness and longing in his heart, only that it made him slightly ill and his eyes burn. He found himself wanting to reach out and touch the modest campfire as if it would give him something.

Summer. What was it about summer that caused him to hurt? Last summer – yes, last summer he was asleep, if he recalled, as Ansam the Wise tried to restore his memories. He knew this but still there was something, a memory he wanted to reach for, but it was like reaching for a star; you knew it was there but you couldn't quite grab it, no matter how high you climbed or how hard you stretched.

He had felt like this before, he remembered. The feeling of LONGING for a memory you couldn't remember... but when?

But the fire… the fire made him want to fall into it, let the tendrils of flame engulf him because he just knew, deep down, it would make this illogical need for something unknown go away.

"You are gonna have an aneurysm if you keep straining your brain like that."  
Sora was slapped out of his thoughts as a cool hand patted him on the cheek. He gave a start and looked over, finding Riku laughing at him. Sora scowled at him, unamused.

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of deep thought, thank you!"

Riku laughed deeply, tossing his head back. His laughter was contagious and a grin came to Sora's face despite himself. "Sure." He responded. "Just saying that it's summer now, you know. You are officially allowed to not think so hard. You have done a lot of thinking this last 6 months. You can take a break."

Sora made a face at his friend's words, remembering the last hell of a semester at school. He had made up 2 years, 2 full years of school in 6 months. Really, he was surprised he hadn't had an aneurysm yet.

"You have too." Sora said, "So you should be taking a break as well."

"And I am. I intend to not think to hard on anything... for a while at least."

Sora grinned at Riku's words. Sora had it rough, yes, but Riku had been taking all the advanced classes. "You make my own torment feel somewhat lesser."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Thanks. Glad my pain makes you feel better." But there was no bitterness in his voice only fond humor. He had told Sora earlier that he was glad things were normal again, and Sora agreed with all his heart.

His eyes moved back to the crackling fire, the coils of flames and dancing embers made the pain in his chest rise again.

-

_There was someone running his hands though his hair, their fingertips causing jolts to travel down his scalp to his spine to pool in his lower belly. Lips grazed his own and he was tempted into a kiss, but the lips moved on, trailing feather light kisses down his jaw. He shivered in pleasure, hips bucking against the other hot body. He was hot and horny and the basterd was teasing him. He just so wasn't in the mood for teasing right now. _

_"Damn it, Axel, would you just..." He groaned in frustration, tossing his head back to give himself more leverage to push, grind, something for release. _

_Axel chuckled deeply, his hands playing up the younger Nobody's sides until they rested on his hips, holding him down. "You are being more impatient then usual," he commented, "I can't help but tease you when you get like this." _

_"Fuck you!" He was about to retort, but the red head's lips crushed his. He parted his lips, groaning deeply in invitation. Axel accepted and their tongues slid wetly together, the heat building desperately between his legs. _

_Yes, he could feel, and it felt so good. His body was on fire and he loved every second of it. Well, as much as a Nobody could love, anyways. _

_The hands on his hips moved, sipping to his wrists and pinning them above his head. Axel pulled back, grinning darkly, his green eyes sparkling with as much lust as he felt. It only made him shiver in delight. _

_"I'm going to make you beg, tonight, Roxas." _

-

Sora jerked awake, breathing deeply as he tried to gather his surroundings. He was in his room, on his bed, and his dream was over. Though the almost painful throbbing between his legs reminded him just how vivid the dream had been.

He whimpered and lifted his hands to rub his eyes. He was crying, but why? The pain in his heart seemed to be two fold and he just felt so very lonely.

He rolled over, ignoring his problem, and burying his face in the pillow. "Axel…" he said without thinking, the name coming out as a harsh sob. He missed Axel, oh god but he missed him so much.

But no, Sora didn't miss Axel, _Roxas_ missed Axel. He must miss him desperately for Sora to be dreaming Roxas's memories. He closed his eyes.

Axel had expressed how much he had missed Roxas when he had saved them, and he could tell that Roxas was the same. Roxas had loved Axel, in his own way, and he suspected that Axel loved Roxas in return, but without a heart, they had been unable to really love.

He guessed now that Roxas had a heart he was feeling the pain. He looked at his clock. It was earlier then he had thought at 4 am. With his heart in turmoil, he frowned and reached for the cell phone lying next to his bed. With a push of a button, it was dialing a familiar number.

-

The sunrise was always over looked, Sora thought as he watched the golden sphere peak over the ocean. The sunsets were what everyone always saw, though most people were still asleep when the sun came up. It was ironic that way, that people celebrated the end of a day rather then the beginning of a new one, yet mourned when someone died and rejoiced the birth of a new life.

"You really are going to have an aneurysm." Sora turned to see a smirking Riku coming up to him. He sat down on the dock next to Sora. The strangest feeling came over Sora, one he absolutely knew was not his own, but he suddenly felt angry at Riku. As if he blamed Riku for something.

Though, he guessed Roxas did blame him a bit. Had Riku not beaten Roxas and took him to Ansam the Wise, Roxas might still exist, and Axel might as well. He shook his head, banishing those thoughts as soon as they came to him. If Riku hadn't then Roxas would never actually be able to fell the love he feels for Axel as he does now.

"Thanks for coming." He said, ignoring the joke. "I really needed to talk."

Riku frowned at Sora, concerned. "Of course."

"I wanted to ask you… how much did you know about him," and at Riku's confused look he continued, "Roxas that is."

This was not the question Riku had been expecting. "Huh... Ah… Not much. If DiZ - I mean Ansam the Wise knew any more then I knew he didn't tell me. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just." He paused. "I think I'm starting to remember his memories – er I see his memories, not remember since they aren't really mine to remember."

Riku lifted an eyebrow. "That kind of made since," he said. "But maybe Kairi would be better to talk to about this – "

"NO! I mean no." Sora shook his head, blushing hard. "I can't talk to her about this."

His friend was a little taken back by Sora's reaction. "What are you remembering?"

Sora looked to the rising sun. "It's mostly dreams." He said, "But during the day I suddenly just feel things that aren't my own emotions, you know?" He sighed. "I can't look at fire or red or anything without getting utterly depressed."

"From Roxas?" He asked. Sora nodded.

"He really misses Axel. I can feel it, and it's so painful." He whispered, just mentioning it was bringing it all back. Just his name hurt to say. "He really cared about him as a Nobody, but now that we are together he can really FEEL it."

Riku nodded. Though he didn't understand how Sora felt, he could understand how it might work. Sora was the heart, rejoining with Sora would defiantly make his Nobody feel the emotions he had previously lacked.

"He loves him." Sora continued softly. "A lot. And I can feel that, and I'm a bit lost on how to react. They aren't my emotions, but I can still feel them. God, and the dreams…" He groaned.

"Dreams? You mean his memories."

"Yes." He said. "They are so real, I can't sleep for them."

"What are they about?" Sora looked at Riku, a strange look on his face. Riku really had no idea and Sora didn't even know how to mention it.

"Axel and Roxas were _really_ close." Riku blinked, and it was clear he didn't get what Sora was insinuating. "Really close, as in Axel and Roxas were like two horny rabbits."

Riku's face instantly blushed crimson and his jaw opened and closed like a fish as he struggled to say something. "You are dreaming THAT?"

Sora nodded, looking back to the ocean. "Vividly. I'm getting like three hours of sleep a night, then I wake up after one of THOSE dreams and… yeah. I just don't know what to do."

Riku laughed, loudly. "There are ways of taking care of that, you know. When you wake up like that you could always…"

Sora punched him in the arm. "THAT is NOT what I'm talking about!" Riku leaned foreword, smirking in that way only Riku could.

"Then is there something you want me to help you with?"

Sora smiled a little at this but rolled his eyes. "That wasn't why I came here." He said "I wanted to talk about Roxas and Axel." He sighed. "Axel... He's gone. Talking… remembering him is the only proof left of his existence." Riku nodded.

"I can understand that." He said softly, leaning in, inches from Sora's face. "Axel is pretty lucky he has Roxas. And I'm pretty lucky I have you." Sora smiled, a real smile that made his eyes dance, but a grin crossed Riku's face and he sat back. "And you are damn lucky you have me."

Sora rolled his eyes at that. "So humble, too. But I think I like that about you." He said before he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Riku's in a long sweet kiss.

**End. **


End file.
